


Under The Sea

by dee_double_u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Octopus Castiel, octo!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on vacation, but Dean sees something much more interesting than coral on a scuba diving trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Esther based on her art! See her stuff at http://snugglescas.tumblr.com!

Dean wiggled his toes-the best he could-and sighed. “Sammy, this suit is stupid, this vacation is stupid. We should be out hunting, not scuba diving like wusses.”

Sam sighed, looking back up and rubbing his eyes. “Dean, look. We need this, okay? There’s a crap ton of stuff going on right now, and it seems like you’ve lost some focus. So how about a day of just relaxing in the sea, and you can go back to being the badass person that you are. Deal?” As Dean reluctantly nodded, Sam grinned, putting on his mouthpiece. Dean followed suit, and Sam spoke hesitantly. “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, and Sam nodded that he could hear Dean too. Dean sighed softly, then waddled out to the edge of the boat. “Okay, let’s get this over with,” he said, jumping into the water. He kicked his feet until he regained his balance, then started swimming further.

He had to admit, Sam was right. The sea was gorgeous, especially the lower he got. He saw fish of all different colors, and since he was still in a rather shallow area he saw coral for days, in a rainbow of colors. The further he got, the darker the sea got, but before he couldn’t see anything, he saw something swim by him. It looked like it had arms….maybe something he could work, case wise. He followed it, seeing it go toward a lighter area of the water. Dean stopped in his tracks, gasping softly. “Oh…”

Before him was an-octopus? squid?-with light purple tentacles, but the upper body of a man. The tentacles are almost glowing, and Dean squinted and found that they were, faintly, glowing. Damn. The man part had dark hair and iridescent blue eyes, the color of the sea. “Holy shit,” Dean said, looking at the person-thing. “Um...hi.”

Cas tilted his head. “Hello,” he said, and Dean blinked at him. “I am Castiel,” he says, then as he felt the water churn his eyes widened and he swims off.

“Wait!” Dean calls, and Sam swims up.

“Dean, I’m starving,” he says, blinking. What are you looking for?”

Dean just stares off into the water, the name Castiel ringing in his head. “Uh, yeah,” he says, swimming off a little too quicky. Sam kicked to follow behind, finally coming up at the edge of the boat.

“Dean, what the hell,” he says, laughing weakly when he pulls off his mask. “You were like a bat out of hell out there.” At Dean’s shrug Sam hopped back onto the boat, looking at Dean. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, staring into the ocean. If he squinted, he thought he could see a little bit more light coming from under the surface…

* * *

 

When they get back to the hotel Dean goes straight for the laptop, ignoring the room service, which makes Sam give him a look. “Ignoring food for computer? Do you have water in your brain?”

Dean just threw a pillow at him, searching for “octopus people”. He immediately shut the laptop, finding things he really shouldn’t fuckin’ see. “So,” he says, pushing the laptop away. “This vacation idea. I like it. We should stay here for a few days. Or a week.”

“A week?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. “Just a few hours ago you were dead set against staying here. What happened?”

Dean shrugged, leaning back. “What, a man can’t change his mind? A vacation would do us some good.” And give him time to see more of that guy-squid more...wait. What was he saying? The guy was a fucking mutant. Why the hell did Dean want to see him more? He killed things like that on a daily basis, sometimes multiples a day. What was so different about this thing-Castiel? Maybe it was that look in his eyes. The one that was so human it made you forget about his lower half. Almost a trapped look. Dean shook his head, looking at Sam. “I want to stay.”


End file.
